Love Me Again
by audreylou
Summary: Zoe has been in New York for two months when a call from Lavon makes her come back to Bluebell and re-open scars. Set after 2x22.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe had been in New York for two months now. She was actually living with Jonah since he had also gotten a job on the same hospital as her. They started to go out a few days after they arrived at New York, and now they were dating... and living together.

She sat down on her couch, letting out a loud sigh. It was almost 9 p.m. when Jonah got home "Zoe?" he called her, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm in here" she yelled back, still sitting in the couch.

"I bought dinner" Zoe got up and rushed into the kitchen, with a big smile on her face "I guess you're hungry"

"I am! I had a terrible day at work" she said, giving him a little kiss on his lips "And I'm so tense, I think I need a massage" Jonah laughed. She started to put the food on the table when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She sighed, _it felt so good_.

"You know, I'm really tense too" Jonah said, what made Zoe laugh "I'm serious. You could give me a massage too, but on my feet"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe in your wildest dreams, you know. The ones where you have a girlfriend who gives you massages and cooks for you in underwear-" He kissed her, making her shut up. She smirked while she pushed him away "I'm really hungry. For food" she laughed and Jonah laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's eat" They sat in their chairs, eating and talking about work. They worked in the same hospital, yes, but they liked to talk about their patients. When they finished eating chinese food, Zoe got up and put the plates on the dishwasher. She felt Jonah's arms around her waist, holding her against his body.

"Let's see a movie, shall we?" Zoe said, pushing him away while she headed off to the living room. He grabbed her by the waist again, and he kissed her neck.

"I don't feel like seeing a movie" Jonah said against her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, turning to face him. She curled her arms around his neck and looked right in to his green eyes. He smirked at her, still grabbing her by the waist.

"I'm really tired" she said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, whatever" he headed off to the bedroom. She followed him and she saw him undressing his white shirt.

"Do you need help?" she asked, looking at him, smirking.

"Oh, I thought you were tired" she touched his bare chest and pulled his shirt away of his shoulders, kissing them.

"When I see my boyfriend like this, I get this feeling... you know, I feel like I should help" she shrugged and he laughed, loudly. He took off her dress. Suddenly, they were laying in their bed. Between kissed, Jonah took off her lingerie and Zoe did the same to him.

**...**

"Stop" Zoe said, gasping for air. She stretched her hand towards the phone that kept ringing "Hello?" she said, pushing Jonah away that insisted on kissing her.

"_Well, hello, doc_" she sitted on her bed, surprised.

"Wade?" Jonah arched an eyebrow.

"What does he want?" Jonah muttered, sitting in the bed too. Zoe shrugged and wrapped the sheet around her body, and got up. She headed off to the living room.

"_Yes doc_" he said "_I'm surprised that you still know my name_" Zoe sighed and walked towards the big window in her living room.

"Don't be stupid, Wade" she said.

"_I'm not being stupid_" he snapped "_I'm just being honest. It's been two months since you are in New York and you haven't said a word to anyone_"

"That's a lie" she snapped back "I talk to Lavon everyday. Just because I don't call you, doesn't mean that I don't call anyone that lives there"

"_And why don't you call me?_" Wade muttered.

"Wade... I don't know. I need space"

"_Alright doc, you take all the space you need. Then, I guess you're not going back to Bluebell, are you?_"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" she shook her head. This conversation was being stupid.

"_Because you said you need space_"

"Look, I'm going back to Bluebell in the next month. I will see you then, and then we can chat as long as you want"

"_Why not now?_" Wade asked. She looked to her bedroom door.

"I'm in a middle of something" She heard him laugh. He is drunk, she thought.

"_At ten p.m?_" he laughed.

"Wade, are you drunk?"

"_No, I'm not_" he said "_Stop being such a child, doc_"

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to hang up"

"_Sure, hang up on me do-_" he snapped and then she stopped hearing a thing. He had hung up on her. She was being a child, he said, and then he hungs up on her. She shook her head and headed off to the bedroom. Jonah was sitting on the bed, looking at the TV.

"Finally" he said, turning off the tv "What did he want?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, and sat down on the bed, with her back turned to Jonah "Just chat, I guess"

"Well" he kissed her left shoulder, putting an hand on her bare back "Where were we?"

She smiled and lied down on the bed again.

**...**

After tooking a shower, Zoe dressed a white dress and her favourite black pair of high heels. Jonah was already in the kitchen making breakfeast. She kissed him and sat by the table and started to eat the waffles that he made.

"I have to make a surgery today, so I'll be home late" Jonah said, drinking a glass of juice.

"Do you want me to cook something for you to eat when you get home?" she asked, getting up, grabbing her bag.

"No, it's okay. I'll eat something in the hospital" They headed off to the car and Jonah drove them in to the hospital. When they got there, Zoe's phone started ringing.

She grabbed her phone and Jonah kept sitted in the car "It's Lavon"

"I'll wait for you out of the car, then" he said, laughing, getting out of the car.

"Hey Lavon" she said. She heard him breathing heavily.

"_Zoe, something happened to Wade. It's urgent_"

**This is my new story for Hart of Dixie. I hope you like it and please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, starting to be scared.

"Wade had an accident and I-" Lavon paused "I don't know how he is Zoe. It's urgent, please, come to Bluebell"

Zoe closed her eyes. Wade had an accident. That was the last thing she wanted to hear in that moment.

"Yes, of course. I'm leaving today. I'm going to pack my stuff and I'm going to catch a flight"

"Okay Zoe, see you later" Lavon hanged up and Zoe took a deep breath before leaving the car. She faced Jonah, that was beating his foot against the floor, impatiently "I'm going back to Bluebell. Wade had an accident and I can't leave him like that. I have to be there" She muttered, afraid of the answer of Jonah.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now" Jonah opened his eyes wide "I'm sorry, I have to go. Wade needs me there"

"Did he said that?" Jonah asked, angry. Zoe stopped and looked at him.

"No, he didn't but-"

"Ah, then how do you know that he needs you?"

"Excuse me? Jonah you have to understand. Wade is my friend since day one, and he always stood up for me. I can't leave him like that. I don't know how severe his injuries are" Jonah sighed "Honestly? I thought you would understand. But clearly, you just think about your own good"

Zoe turned her back on him and starting walking in to the street in front of the hospital. She made sign to a cab that immediately stopped in front of her. She opened the door but Jonah's hand stopped her before she could get in.

"What?" Zoe asked, furious.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I didn't meant that. I... I just know that you're going to change while you are there. Wade changes you. You become another person when you're with him"

"That's stupid. I'm dating you" Zoe said, thinking of what Jonah just said.

"Just... just be careful and call me when you land there" Zoe nodded and entered the cab.

...

Her high heels made her steps look more urgent. Zoe entered the hospital where Wade was and asked for him.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Wade Kinsella is not allowed to receive visits" a lady said, behind the counter.

"Excuse me?! I'm a doctor. I need to see him"

"Well, you may be a doctor, but not in this hospital. I'm sorry but you will have to wait waiting room like the others" the lady said, impatiently. Zoe rolled her eyes and her high heels clicked against the floor while she made her path towards the waiting room. She immediately saw Lavon. His head leaning down with his arms crossed against his chest. She sat beside him.

"Lavon" she shook his shoulder, making him wake up. He raised his head, looking with sleepy eyes at Zoe.

"Zoe" Lavon smiled "You are finally here"

"Yes. I am sorry, I know it's late, but this was the only flight that I had for an option" Zoe muttered, and Lavon looked at his watch. It was ten p.m.

"No, no, it's okay. You are here, and that's all that matters" Zoe smiled and gave him a little pat on the back.

"So, did you heard anything about Wade?" Zoe asked and Lavon lained his head down again.

"No. The doctors refuse to say anything. I just know that he was drunk driving and he hit against a tree. And you know Wade's car... it's a klunker. That car is a mess" Lavon shook his head, smirking. Zoe made a small laugh, with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Wade had an accident. She couldn't believe that Wade were drunk driving... he was always careful with things like that "And well... I'm sitting here, waiting for news. I left for a few minutes because I had to drive crazy Earl back home. He couldn't stand on his feet anymore"

"I believe so" Zoe laughed. She leaned her head in Lavons shoulder and gazed the ceiling.

"So, how is Jonah?" Lavon asked, trying to breake the silence.

"Ugh... We had an argue this morning when I said that I had to come to Bluebell. He lost his mind... you should have seen that" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys argue a lot?" Lavon asked, with a tired voice.

"No" Zoe shrugged "That was the first time"

"Your first argue with Jonah was about coming to Bluebell? That's odd. I don't understand what's the problem of coming here. You were going to come back anyways"

"See, that's the thing. When I told him that I had to come to Bluebell because of Wade hav-" Lavon interrupted her.

"Oooh, now I understand. He got mad because of you coming to see Wade" Lavon shook his head "The poor guy is jealous"

"What?" Zoe snorted and grinned "You are crazy, Lavon. Crazy! He has no reason to be jealous. I like him, I date him. Not Wade"

"You like him?! Like-him?"

"Love him. I love him, Lavon. I know so"

"If you say so..." lavon shrugged making her head bounce.

"Mr. Hayes?" a feminine voice filled up the almost empty room "I need you to come with me"

Lavon got up and followed the lady. Zoe stayed there, bitting her lip, thinking why they called Lavon. Thirty minutes passed, and still no sign of Lavon. What the hell?! Zoe got up and left the room, looking for Lavon. He was nowhere. She got back in to the waiting room and let her body fell in to a chair. Where was he?

Her eyes started to close, but she rubbed them, trying to stay awake. Lavon's voice made her wake up.

"Hey" he said, getting near to her "Do you want to see Wade?"

Zoe nodded. She got up and followed Lavon in to a enormous hall. Lavon opened a door and Zoe saw two empty beds. She walked into the room and then she saw him. Wade. Lying down with a lottle of tubes around him, she saw him.

"I'm going to leave you two alone" Lavon closed the door, lefting Zoe and Wade alone in the hospital room. She got near to him and grabbed his hand. Instantly, he opened his eyes and gazed at her. He smirked.

"Doc" his hoarsely voice filled the room and Zoe smiled, with tears in her eyes. One tear started to run down her face "What are you crying about?"

"Nothing" she rushed to clean the tear "I just... I was very concerned with you, Wade. You shouldn't be driving. It could be worse than this, Wade. You could be..." she didn't finish that phrase. She just looked at him, and let out a big sigh. He was there, breathing. She tried to relax.

"If I had died, I would have died happy" he laughed "You know, I was talking to you when I hit the tree"

"Wade" she almost yelled "Thank you, now I feel guilty"

"Don't" Wade gazed at her and raised on hand, that touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. His touch. She missed him so much. More than she wanted to. Her thoughts fled to Jonah. And his words about Wade. And Lavon, what he said. It was impossible. Zoe had stopped loving him... she thought "A dollar for your thoughts"

"Well, I'm thinking that you're a irresponsible ferret" she lied, smiling. He smiled too, putting his arm beside his body.

"So, doc... are you here to stay?" he asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Let's see"

"You are in New York for two months now. You only miss a month. Stay here, doc" he begged, with his eyes almost closed "You are not going to miss much" his eyes closed.

"I bet I am not" she muttered, looking at a sleepy Wade.

She left the room and grabbed her phone. She marked Jonahs number and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Zoe said "I'm finally at Bluebell"

"Good" Jonah said, simply. He was still angry, she bet. But he had no reasons, he was the one that said mean things to her "Did you got there safely?"

"Yes"

"Good" Zoe rolled her eyes and shot curses to him for being such an annoying human being "Well, I have to hang up. I have work to do"

"Sure" Zoe snapped and hung up the phone.

Who was she lying? She knew she didn't love Jonah. Maybe she liked him, but she didn't love him. After two months of dating him, she realized it. She only realized it when she arrived to the hospital and she faced the truth. When she entered the hospital room where Wade was, she realized it... when she saw Wade in that bed, she looked at the man she loved, and thought she didn't anymore.

**The latest chapter! I have to thank you all for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! Thank you. I hope you liked it, let me now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Almost two weeks had passed and Wade was still on the hospital. Zoe's rotine was based on waking up, drive to the hospital, stay there the rest of the day, and then drive home. Sometimes, she slept on the hospital, by accident of course.

Lavon wouldn't leave the hospital neither. He was always with her by his side, waiting for news about Wade. Some people of Bluebell would come to the hospital, but you could count with one hand the only people that came to the hospital to really know how Wade was. The others... they only came to know some news to gossip around the town.

Zoe couldn't wait for the day that Wade finally could go home because that would mean that he was doing better, that he finally could do things by himself. And, of course, it would mean that she could go home, definitely. She really needed to rest. Needed some peace, because since she arrived from New York, she would find herself always anxious. But leaving Wade was not an option.

It was a friday afternoon when the doctor come to them and told that Wade finally could go home. Zoe was happy, so was Lavon. They finally could have some rest!

"Here, man" Lavon said, helping Wade to climb the stairs of his carriage "You're home finally"

"Yeah, but the doctor said that you needed to rest a lot, and do **NOT** make any efforts-" Zoe said, but Wade interrupted her.

"Hey, hey calm down, doc" he sat on the couch, groaning "I just got home, okay? So, calm down. And I'm perfectly fine. I could go work tomorrow and bring some chicks home, I'm fine"

Zoe rolled her eyes. If Wade was making that conversation, it was obvious that he was better. But not perfectly fine, so she hoped that what he just said was a joke. She ignored it and with her hands on her waist, she started to talk.

"Look, Wade. I'm going to be very clear. You're going to stay home and rest" Wade rolled his eyes and lay down on the couch "Did you heard me, Wade Kinsella?" she almost yelled.

"Yeah, doc, I heard you" he yelled. "God, I wish I would still in hospital"

"Finally we agree on something" she said, slamming the door behind her while she left the carriage. She punched the wood wall in Wade's porch.

"Hey, be careful my stuff" he yelled from the living room. God, he could be so stubborn. He really knew how to piss off Zoe. She tried to not care about it, let it go, but it was impossible. Of course it was! She knew perfectly why that discussion made her act like that.

He just got home and he already started the _girls_ conversation. And that really pissed Zoe off. She sat on the stairs, thinking if he knew how much she love him. Maybe he said that to make her jealous. Or maybe just because he was stupid. Yeah, the second option makes more sense.

Wade never noticed nothing, so probably he didn't notice that she loved him, more than she should. Her thoughts slide to Jonah. Oh God, for moments, she forgot about Jonah. She needed to break up with him, it wasn't fair. Loving somebody else and dating other him.

She sighed. Bluebell was synonymous to mess, clearly. Zoe was there for only two week and her life was already a mess. She really hated that town, and she bet that town hates her too.

**...**

Zoe tried to put her thoughts about Wade and Jonah aside while she was trying to understand the recipe of an old book that Lavon had on his kitchen. It was too much complicated for a _take-away food_ kind of girl.

"Damn it" she yelled, throwing a hot spoon into the sink. Lavon entered the kitchen in that moment and frowned when he saw Zoe staying in front of the stove. The kitchen was filled up with a lot of smoke and he started to cough immediately.

"What-what are you doing to my kitchen?" he said, getting near to the stove, trying to repair the damage that Zoe just made.

"I was trying to cook something to Wade and things just... got ugly" she said, with an angel face.

"No" he shout "No, no. This is not food! This is a mess, this is... smelly" he wrinkled his nose when he smelled what was inside of the pan. Zoe rushed to open up the windows to let the smoke out. Lavon looked to the old recipe book "You are using this? This is my grandma's"

"And how the heck do you expected me to know?" She shout "I just wanted to cook something for Wade, and I don't know nothing about food"

"You could just ask for help"

"But I wanted to try to do it myself" she sighed, landing her elbows on the counter "I'm a mess. A true mess"

Lavon rolled his eyes to her dramatic speech.

"Here, I can help. But let's try to do something easier, okay? Like... some chicken soup" Zoe looked at Lavon, that was nodding to the old book "Yeah, that's what you eat when you're sick. That's good"

"Okay, I guess I can learn how to make chicken soup"

An half-hour late, the soup was ready. Of course Zoe didn't make that by herself. She was constantly forgetting that the soup was in the stove, and Lavon had to keep an eye on it. She was always distracted with something. That's why she burned her previous cooking.

She poured some soup on a plate and walked carefully towards Wade's carriage. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to put on some high heels and then carry a plate filled with hot soup. She nocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer.

"Who is it?" Wade asked, his voice coming from the bedroom. She rushed to enter the bedroom.

"Surprise" she said, enthusiastic. She looked up to see Wade only wearing a towel. She choked and her eyes opened big. She landed the plate on Wade's bed and rushed to find him some clothes "Here" she throwed the clothes towards him, covering her eyes with her hand "Put something on, for God's sake"

"Hey" she heard "Don't get mad at me. It was you that came into my house without permission"

She waited for a few seconds to talk "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, sure, doc" he said. She opened her eyes and turned to face him... still wearing that damn towel.

"Wade!" she yelled.

"What? I'm in my own house, I can wear what I want" she rolled her eyes "See, and here's the problem. I'm really free with my body. Sometimes, I can walk around my house for hours with a towel on. Or with nothing on" he winked at her and then sat on the bed, groaning.

She looked at him, static like a freaking statue. He was so damn sexy when he teased her.

He wanted to play, uh? _I can play that game too, Wade Kinsella_, she thought. She took off her shirt and her high heels, leaving on only her black skirt and her black bra.

"What... what are you doing?" Wade said, stunned.

"I came here to be with you for awhile. You know, in case you needed something" she shrugged, folding her shirt "And usually I don't wear much clothes when I'm in my house, when I'm alone. But it's really hot, right?" Wade nodded "And we are so close as friends, I think there isn't a problem"

Wade didn't answer that. He kept looking at her, with the spoon on the hand, previously with some soup in it, but he let it drop intentionally. Wade already saw Zoe like that. Even with less clothes on, but that was the very first time since they broke up. She was looking at him with that... challenger look on her face, bitting her lip, with her eyes looking right into his, like she could read all of his thoughts.

"So, doc" he cleared his voice, looking away from her bra "How was your stay in New York?"

**Tell him**. Her brain was yelling at her to tell him about Jonah. Zoe sighed and opened her mouth to say it... but she closed it immediately. **I can't**, she thought, closing her eyes.

"So?" he said impatiently.

"It was fine" she shrugged "You know, I almost didn't enjoy it because of work. Yeah, I had no social life. No relationships... with no one" she blurted. He arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, I guess..." he shook his head, finishing his soup "Did you do this?" he pointed at the plate.

"Yeah" she smiled "No. I tried to make some weird food, but I burned it. So Lavon helped me"

He laughed. Zoe ignored him. When she got near to him to reach for his plate, she felt his breathing on her neck. He was driving her crazy.

"Stop looking at my boobs" Zoe said, leaving the bedroom, putting the plate on the coffee table in the leaving room.

"I was not- How the heck do you expect me to not look at your boobs if you are only wearing a bra? With nothing covering it?" he snapped, arriving to the living room. She turned to face him. There was only a couch separating them and Wade was trying his hard to not slide it away, so he could kiss Zoe.

"I'm only doing the same thing you are doing" she put her hands on her waist.

"Oh, so it's my fault" he grinned "I thought that it was because it was hot"

"That too. But first, it is your fault" she snapped.

"I'm in my own house!" he rolled his eyes.

"You have guests!" she yelled, beating her feet on the floor.

That was it. Wade lost it. He got near to her and there was only a fine line of air separating them.

"I thought you said we were very close... friends" he sighed, putting a lock of her hair around her ear.

"Yeah, maybe too close" she walked behind the couch, making that stupid couch separate them again "You should go to bed, it's getting late"

"What are you, my mom?" he asked, coldly.

He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She stayed there, behind the couch, looking at him and at some stupid game on the TV "Wade" she muttered. He didn't answer her. "Wade, I'm talking to you" Nothing. She walked towards TV and covered the screen with her body.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes, I do" she snapped "I was talking to you. Turn off the damn TV"

He grabbed the control and turned it off. She sat on the couch, looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry" she said "About earlier"

"Yeah"

"I mean it. Somehow, I get overprotective with you. I care about you, a lot, Wade and I don't want you to do something stupid like that day" she muttered. He looked at her. He tried his best to not smile, but he smiled, making her smile too.

"Thank you doc. For the soup" she nodded "Now, I'm going to bed. I'm tired"

"Goodnight Wade" he passed his hand on her hair, turning it into a mess and walked towards the bedroom. Zoe was about the leave his house when she heard something falling behind her.

"Your shirt and your shoes" he laughed and she grabbed it, putting them on. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly to her carriage.

Tough days were coming, she bet. She loved him, she couln't denie it. But she was still on a relationship with Jonah and she was not going to cheat on him. She would never betray no one, not even someone she didn't love.

When she entered the house she heard her phone. She rushed to grab it and saw Jonah's name on the screen. She took a deep breath, and then answered the phone call.

"_Hey baby_" she said.

**The latest chapter! So, thank you so much for you reviews, it made me so happy. It really gives me more courage to write more. You guys are awesome. So, tell me what do you think? xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"I made my decision" Zoe said, making her way to Lavon that was sitting on his couch, with his eyes fixed on some game on the tv.

"Hm hm" he said. Zoe stopped and put her hands on her waist, gazing at him. He did nothing, he kept looking at the screen and playing.

"Lavon, I'm trying to talk to you" she almost had to yell to make him look away from the screen. He sighed and paused the game, leaning his back on the couch.

"What is it, Zoe?" he asked.

"Thank you for attention" she said, and sat beside him on the couch "I'm going to call Jonah and tell him that I'm not coming back to New York... and break up with him"

"Finally" he snorted and she looked at him "What I'm saying it's that you have being avoiding Wade for days just because you're dating Jonah and you don't even like him; and you know Wade, he isn't the type of guy that waits for a girl. He is going to get tired and then it will be too late for you to... do whatever you want to do with him" he made a disgusted look and Zoe tried not to laugh.

"Yes, but I'm going to make it up to him" she said, smiling.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I am... going to... surprise him with dinner!" she throwed her arms in the air, with a big smile in her face. But Lavon didn't look much satisfied with the idea. In fact, he looked at her, with a very serious expression "What?" her arms got down.

"I think it's a terrible idea" he shook his head "I'm one hundred percent sure that I'll have to make you guys dinner"

"Don't bother yourself, I will make it myself" she shrugged and got up, walking to the counter.

"Oh, on my kitchen you are not"

"Lavon! Come on, I need to make dinner for us" he sighed and looked at her. She looked right back at him and by the look in his eyes, she knew that she had won.

"Fine. I will help you out. But first" he walked towards her and grabbed her phone "you need to make a call"

**...**

Almost two hours late, Zoe finally gained the courage to dial Jonah's number and call him, without hanging up next. She took a deep breathe before press the "Call" button. _**You can do it Zoe, it's easy**_. She thought, but she didn't really know if it was or not. But there's always a first time for everything.

The phone started rigging, and she waited for Jonah to pick up. While she waited, she started to think that she shouldn't be breaking up with him; not on the phone. But she wasn't going back to New York, so this was her only way.

"Hello?" he said, making Zoe waking up from her thoughts.

"Uh, yes, hello Jonah"

"Zoe" he sounded happy to hear her, which made it even harder for her "How are you, baby? It's everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine. I just..." she paused. She was about to press the red button to hang up. I can't do it, she thought, I'm too scared.

"Zoe? You there?" he called her name, over and over again. She kept stuck with her thoughts. Break up with him or hang up. Her heart was beating fast. She was confused, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this. The two months that she spent on New York with Jonah came to her mind; how happy she felt. Or she thought she felt. And then... Wade crossed her mind.

"Yes, sorry" she sighed "I need to talk to you"

"Is it something serious?" he started "because I'm at work and I really can't talk right now"

She sighed. Now she knew, she couldn't do it anymore, she needed to break up with him and run after the man that she really loves.

"Yes, it is serious. Well, for me it is, I don't know about you. But don't worry, it will only take a minute of your precious time" she answered, with a cold voice. She heard nothing "I'm not going back to New York, Jonah"

"Wai- What?!" he yelled "What do you mean by _I'm not going back to New York_?"

"I'm sorry Jonah, but I'm not going back" she took a deep breath before saying the final words "And I'm breaking up with you"

A long, long silence was settled. She could hear him breathing fast, getting angry. It was just a matter of time before he started to yell at her, mad. She heard a laugh.

"When you said that you needed to go to Bluebell, in that moment, I knew that you weren't coming back" she didn't answer him "Zoe... don't break up with me, please" he begged. She felt her eyes wet and one tear ran down her face. She rushed up to clean it with the back of her hand.

"Jonah, don't insist, please. It's hard for me too, but I need to do this. I can't have a long distance relationship, and never in my life I would force you to come to Bluebell just because of me. So, I'm sorry Jonah, but I'm breaking up with you"

He didn't answer and she didn't wait for an answer. She hung up and let her body fall above her bed. It was finally done, but she thought it wouldn't be that hard. She really felt bad for Jonah, but Zoe loved Wade. That was for sure.

She only wanted him.

**...**

**Later that day**

A delicious smell was perfuming the kitchen. Lavon took his apron and looked at Zoe, that was still sitting by the counter looking at two bottle of wine.

"It's just wine, you know" Lavon broke the silence "Choose one, come on"

"I'm taking them both" she nodded and placed the two bottles of wine under her arms "Can you help me taking the food to my house?" Lavon helped her taking everything to her house. His jaw dropped when he got there.

"There's a lot of candles here" she looked at him and smiled "How can you leave the house with so many candles here? You could have burned down the house"

"Lavon, Lavon" she placed the bottles of wine above the table and walked towards him, gaving him a little pat on the back "Call down, I have everything under control"

"Yeah, yeah, I really hope you do. I don't want any problems here" he said, putting the food in the table "So... yeah, be careful"

He said before closing the door. Zoe was alone. She looked around and everything seemed perfect. Candles, a table with wine and food... She grabbed one tight black dress and black _lingerie_, and headed off to the bathroom. She took a fast shower and then dressed up. With her favourite high heels on, she looked at herself on the mirror.

She opened the door. The day was over and a dark sky replaced the bright one. The moon lit her path to Wade's house. At every step, her heart seemed to beat faster and faster.

Zoe was almost there, just a few more steps. But something made her stop; some noise. She stopped and looked around "That's really not a good time for ghosts" she muttered. She kept quiet and then she heard steps. Zoe walked very slowly towards the sound of the steps and...

"I wish it was a ghost" she muttered, while she gazed the blonde skinny woman knocking at Wade's door. Joelle was there and Zoe, instantly, started feeling sick. Her eyes betrayed her and tears started running down her face. She runned towards her house and once she was there, sobs started to attack her.

She sat on a chair and looked at the candles, and everything on that room that she prepared so carefully for Wade. Lavon was right... He isn't the type of guy that waits for a girl, and Zoe Hart was not an exception. She gazed at the two bottles of wine and grabbed one, puring wine to an empty cup.

"To Joelle" she muttered, cleaning the tears "No, to me. For ruining everything, always"

With this, she drank a long, long gulp of wine. After this one, many came, and she started to feel dizzy. She didn't care, she wasn't drunk enough. With one bottle of wine finished, she opened the other one and poured it on the cup. She heard a knock on the door.

**...**

**Wade's POV**

_**20 minutes earlier**_

He snorted at the knock on the door. Wade paused the game and got up, walking to the door. He could bet it was Zoe Hart; Earlier Lavon made a mistake and told him about Zoe's dinner for him. Lavon almost made Wade swear that he wouldn't tell her nothing, and that he would look surprised with her showing at his door.

So, he took one last deep breath and opened the door. In fact, Wade found himself very surprised. But it wasn't because he was pretending. It was because... it was... Joelle Sugarbaker. A big smile was on her face and he couldn't understand why.

"Wade baby" she said "I'm so happy you're alright"

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked her.

"What am I doing here? I came to see you of course" she entered his house and he stayed by the door "I heard that you had an accident, and I was very concerned about you baby" her hand stroked his face, and she leaned her head to give him a kiss, but he stopped her.

"Joelle, you need to go" Wade pushed her away and opened more the door "I was expecting another person and I don't want to have nothing to do with you"

She laughed.

"You were excepting Zoe Hart, weren't you?" she said and he frozed "I saw her. She was coming in this way, to your house. But she saw me on your door and she went away" another laugh came out of her mouth.

Wade walked towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me Joelle, you need to go and don't ever come back, alright?" He walked her outside and she looked at him.

"But I love you, Wade Kinsella" she said, tapping one foot on the ground before he closed the door on her face.

He couldn't think straight; the only thing that he knew was that he needed to go to Zoe's house.

**...**

**Zoe's POV**

She walked very slowly towards the door; her vision was blurred and she almost fell before opening the door. The feeling of dizziness got away from her body when she saw Wade at her door. He was with his head supported on his arm, leaned by the door, looking at her.

She opened her mouth to start talking but she felt dizzy again.

"Zoe?" he said and she looked at him again.

"Go away" she tried to close the door but he stopped her.

"I need to talk to you, doc" he said. Zoe looked at him and placed her hands on her waist "I know what you were planing to do tonight"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she shrugged.

"Yes, you know" he looked at the table with one empty bottle of wine. He smirked "Lavon told me. Not on purpose of course, but he told me. So I was excepting you to go to my house but instead of you, Joelle came"

"I guess you needed to get laid right" she said, laughing.

"No, I didn't doc. That's why I told her to go away, because I knew that you were coming" she didn't say nothing, just gazed at him.

She felt his arms around her waist and, instantly, her hands were around his neck and her legs were crossing his waist. Their lips glued. The alcohol on Zoe's blood felt like it had disappeared. Wade walked with Zoe in his arms towards the bed, where we lay her.

Few minutes after, when their clothes were on the floor, someone knocked on the door, but neither Zoe or Wade heard it. Someone opened the door.

**So, this is the newest chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and I have to thank you guys so much for the reviews! It gives me a lot of motivation to write more and more! So thank you, tell me if you liked it or now and who do you guys think that arrived at Zoe's house? xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"No! I have to stop doing this" George yelled "Why?!"

Zoe and Wade sat on the bed, covering their bodies with the sheet. When George turned his back to leave the room, Lavon enters and bumps against him.

"I told you not to come, but no one ever listens to me" Lavon grumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Zoe said, making them looking at her "Do you know how to knock on a door and ask permission to come inside?"

"I'm sorry but I came here to apologize the way I talked to you-" George started to explain himself, but Zoe stopped him.

"Are you serious? You came here just to apologize for something you did months ago?" Zoe asked. She rose from the bed with the sheet still covering her body "I can't believe this. Go away you two"

She pushed them out of the house, while Lavon kept grumbling and George looked at her "But... I came here for apologize and you expell me from your house?" He asked.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I was on the middle of someo- something" Wade waved from behind her "So, tomorrow morning you may return to my house to apologize" Wade giggled and she smirked "Well, I'll meet when I can" With this, Zoe closed the door on George's face.

"That's new" Wade said, returning to bed. Zoe sat beside him.

"What is?"

"You closing the door on George's face."

"It's not knew. I closed plenty of doors on George's face" She shrugged "It's just that you were not there when I did it..."

"Sure, doc. I'm going to pretend that I believe you."

"I'm over him. I think I proved you that." She kissed him.

"Eh" He shrugged "I expected more from you doc, seriously. But it's okay, you have a cold, not everyone can be good at sex when they are sick."

"I'm not sick." She frowned.

"You are not? Damn doc, New York totally screwed you up."

"Shut up" She hit his arm "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes" He smirked, trying his best not to start laughing at her face. She looked so concerned and at the same time she looked like she was going to explode with anger, but Wade thought it was cute... so he continued "Remember the first time we hook up? In my car? It was a hell of a night."

"But Wade you slept with me plenty of times after that night."

"Yeah I know. But now that were are being honest with each other..."

"We are not" she interrupted but Wade continued.

"... I gotta say... You are not very good at sex."

"Well, then get your ass out of my bed and go. Here, take my phone so you can call Joelle for a booty call. Nighty-night, sleep tight with _Joelle_." Zoe made a grimace saying her name. Zoe's head fell against her pillow, her back turned to Wade.

His arms surrounded her waist, putting her close, but Zoe tried not to care and react at it.

"Chill out, doc" He muttered in her ear "I was joking"

"Well I was not, so g-" Her voice got lower as Wade's lips got lower in her neck "I hate you."

"Reverse psychology, I like that game doc. Let's see if I can play that game too" He kissed her neck "I... don't like your sex."

"Ah!" She jumped on the bed, starting to punch him over and over again "I know it, I know it, I know it."

"Hey hey, call down doc. I was joking before, I told you."

"Yeah but you didn't say that you liked my sex." She crossed her arms against her chest "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to say that you like my sex."

"Well I guess that if I didn't liked it, I wouldn't be here... right?" She didn't answer "That's very childish of you, doc. You heal people, you save lifes, and you are arguing with me because of sex. Shame on you, Zoe Hart."

"I'm seriously not joking Wade. Say it."

"Zoe, come on. I can show you that I like it" He grabbed her waist.

"Say it or you will be walking out that door very soon."

"Fine. I like your sex. Can we go do it now?" He grabbed her waist again, making her lay on his chest. He kissed her forhead and she laughed.

"You didn't need to say it, you know. It would be fine by me."

He laughed too.

"I hate you, doc."

"Yeah, right, I hate you too Wade."

**...**

**Next Morning**

"Good morning, beautiful" She heard his voice muttering against her ear, on a joke tone.

Her eyes struggled to open. There was not light in the room, so she thought it was early. Very early and in that moment she wanted to kill Wade. She was in the mood for sleeping, so she choose to not open her eyes. She would kill him later. She started to fall asleep again, slowly... slowly...

"Jeez wake up woman, I need some breakfeast." Wade laughed, getting off the bed and openin the curtains, letting a big portin of day light come inside the room. Zoe opened her eyes, ready to yell at Wade when he leans over her and kisses her forhead.

The hair on the back of her neck bristle; butterflies running up and down on her stomach. She smiled, but the smiled disappeared as her eyes gazed at the clock.

"For goodness sake, Wade, it's 9 a.m." She yelled, making him sigh "What did you woke me up for? God, I could be sleeping. I'm not working today. I hate you."

"Hey hey, I woke you up because I need breakfeast before I go to work. Yeah, because I work."

"I don't even know how to cook Wade, and you know it very well. Go to Lavon's kitchen and eat, you lazy ass."

"Come on doc, go to Lavon's kitchen and prepare me some cup of coffee, please? I'm going to take a shower. Well, you can come with me, if you want." He winked at her.

"Ew, no." She raised from the bed, putting her robe on. Wade took a minute to look at her "What? Stop looking at me. You scare me. I hate you."

"Yeah, you've said it before. But still you slept with me." He winked at her.

"I'm going to poison your coffee. I'm in a mood for that."

**...**

It was almost noon when Zoe Hart left her house to meet George. She almost forgot about it, she only remembered it when Lavon apologized this morning about what happened last night. She knocked on George's door and waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Zoe" He said, opening the door.

"It is almost noon." She rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated. She prefered a million times to be sleeping right now than come to George's house so he could apologize for something he did months ago. It was still weird being with George, since she crushed over him a long time "So, what did you wanted to say so badly last night that you had to burst into my house?" She sat on his couch.

"I wanted to apologize about what I said. I was really mean but I still think that I have plenty of reasons to be. But anyway, I just wanted to apologize."

"Just that?" She sighed "Geez, you did that months ago."

"Yeah, but still. I just wanted to clear this up. And I was telling you something too, but I think I should not do it."

"Seriously? Are you really going to tell me what you want, or can I go home?" She said, without any patience left in her body.

"Well I- No, let it go. It's nothing, have a nice day."

"Okay... have a nice day" Zoe turned her back on George but his voice made her stop.

"So are you with Wade now?" He asked. Zoe frozed and suddenly panic started to run in her veins.

"Uh- I guess, I didn't talk to him yet about it." She muttered.

"Hm. If you are, congratulations." George said with no emotion on the voice. She shook her head and left George's house.

She was furious. The way George said that, made her angry and confused. A million thoughts invaded her mind as she walked towards _Wade's place_. She didn't want to see Wade in that moment, but still she didn't stop herself to enter into the bar. She sat in one corner and waited for someone to ask her what she wanted to drink. Someone, not Wade.

"Good morning" Of course it had to be Wade. She rose her head and looked right into his brown eyes. He leaned his head towards her but she bowed her head "Okay, I guess your visit at George's house was different than the expected. What do you want?"

"Wine, please." He nodded and turned his back on Zoe.

What the hell was she doing? Last night she was sure that she loved Wade more than anything, and now she was refuging his kiss? She was a messed up person. She didn't know what she wants, and she hates it about her.

Wade came back with a glass of wine. He put the glass on the table without looking at her.

"I need to talk to you." Zoe muttered.

"Yeah, sure." He said and turned his back on her, and started to polish the counter, waiting for a customer.

Of course he was upset, and Zoe knew it. It was noon and she was already drinking, she knew that he would complain about it, if he wasn't mad. Well, he was, and he had reasons to be. Yet, Zoe didn't have reasons to be doubting about her feelings for him. Or did she?

**...**

Zoe spent her afternoon on the bar, drinking a glass of wine once in a while; her eyes always watching Wade, trying to realize why in hell was she doubting about her feelings for Wade. She needed to talk to Brick so she could return to the practice and start to work, but she wans't in the mood to listen his jokes about her and New York.

Instead of that, she was in the bar waiting for Wade so she could finally talk to him. Maybe then she would figure out why was she so doubtful about her love for Wade.

"Hello Doctor Hart" Dash DeWitt sat beside Zoe "Listen, I need to talk to you about one new report I'm doing-"

"That's interesting" She said, without rasing her eyes from her glass, with no emotion in her voice.

"-It's about you, actually." He said. Zoe looked instantly for him and tried to understand if what she heard was true or not.

"About me? Seriously?"

"Yes, the tittle is _New Yorker in Bluebell... again_. I think everyone should know that you are back to Bluebell once again, and that you are going to stay here for good."

"And that's your report? I mean, it's about me returning to Bluebell, it's not that interesting. And I don't even know if I'm going to be here for good, probably I will not." She muttered and Dash kept silent for a while.

"Is that right? And why is that?" He took out a notebook and a pen from his pocket and looked at her, waiting for information "Is that because you still hate this town? Brick didn't give your work back? Or is it because you have a broken heart?"

"Dash, please, I'm not in the mood." She said.

"This is genious! I already have another tittle: _Broken Hart(s)_. This is going to be brilliant." He said, obviously happy about her sadness. He left her alone with her thoughts once again, and a furious Zoe. In a few days, there was going to be a report about her in Dash DeWitt's blog, about her being a forever alone, always getting drunk on that freakin' bar. On second thought, she really might be a **Broken Hart.**

**...**

It was almost 8 p.m when Wade went to Zoe's table. He grabbed her glass of wine now empty and she immediately rose her head.

"Are you going to talk with me or not?" He said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Yes, of course." She muttered, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"Quick, because I have to go back to the bar." He said, once they were outside. She sighed and looked to him.

"I'm sorry for what I did a few hours ago. I didn't mean to refuse your kiss, I'm confused."

"Of course you are. When George Tucker comes around, you always get confuse. Make up your mind, doc. I know I have made mistakes and I hurted you, but I want to have a second chance. But not like this, not with George Tucker always getting around and making you change your mind about me."

"I'm sorry." She muttered "But it's complicated-"

"It's not complicated, doc. You just make things look like they are complicated." He said. She opened her mouth but closed it. He leaned his head and kissed her forhead "See ya, doc."

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favs, you guys are awesome! So, what did you think of this chapter? I know, a lot of drama, but you will understand why I did this... So, pls review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to thank you all for the support, and honest thank you! You guys are the best. Hope you like it!**

"I have to stop being indecisive." Zoe sighed, sitting by the counter in Lavon's kitchen. Lavon was, as always, listening to another drama of Zoe Hart, carefully, and then try to give her some good advice - she would take anything as an advice.

"You have to decide what you want for your life." Lavon said but he immediately regreted it when he saw the murderer look on Zoe's eyes "What I'm saying is, you can not always change your mind about everything, because people will get tired of it. Wade isn't that patient."

"Well, but I have to decide well." She clarified.

"You take too much time to decide what you want and what you are feeling." He paused and looked at Zoe, that was lost in her thoughts "Listen, I'm always giving you this advice. Zoe, make up your mind. For once." Lavon said and bit a green apple that he was holding in his hand for a while. Zoe looked at her best friend, sitting on the couch and playing video games, surprised by his 'outflow'.

She didn't say nothing to him. She continued sitting by the counter, thinking about her life, as usual. Her life was full of drama, but this was way too much. She could lost everything she ever loved in her life, just because she's a messed up girl and she can't make up her mind; like a six year old girl, that can't decide what doll she wants to buy. If Zoe picked George, she would see that Wade would be alone (in the store, like the other doll), and she would get sad and indecisive and she would leave George and be alone again.

Unconsciously, she began to drum her fingers on the counter. What could she do about her confused feelings? What can Zoe Hart, the doctor, could do?

"I'm going on a blind date!" She yelled, claping her hands, with an huge smile on her face. Like it was a brilliant idea! But it wasn't, a thousand people use that idea everyday, and it's kind of a_ forever alone_ and _desesperate_ kind of thing to do.

"Why would you do that?"

"To find a guy, of course. I have to meet someone!"

"Why would you bring that poor future guy to the big mess in your life? You already have Wade and George in that mess, you don't want to bring anyone else for the middle of it." He said, never taking his eyes off the game "Besides, your feelings are already confusing, so if you go meet a new guy and you start to have feelings for him, you will end up on one of those psychiatric hospitals... or I will."

"Lavon! I'm not understanding this attitude! You are my best friend, you're supposed to be helping me, not saying that my ideas are crappy." She sat on the couch, beside him.

"I'm trying to help you, and that's why I'm telling to not do that."

Zoe looked at him. In her mind, it sounded such a tempting idea, of meeting someone new, starting fresh. But obviously, in Lavon's mind, it wasn't.

"Well, I'm doing it. Wheter you like it or not." She crossed her arms against her chest and started walking towards the kitchen door.

"You will be crying on my shoulder and in that moment I will say: _I told you so_!" Lavon yelled, but Zoe had already closed the door.

She started walking towards her house, her high heels having some trouble with all that mud, but she was walking the faster she could. When she got in the house, she sat in the bed, with her laptop on her legs.

"Let's see what we can do here..." She murmured to herself, while she searched for a dating site "Let's show Lavon that he is wrong."

She opened a dating website and started to fill up her page with the basic information. The name, the age, where she lives, what she does, her _'hobbys'_.

"I can say that I can cook. Yeah, mans like that. In this website I can cook." She said, while she added _'Wonderful cooker'_ on her information. One picture of her, and _click!_ her page was done "Now, I gotta wait for the boys to come around." She said, smiling.

The hours passed and not even a old man said he was interested on her. She was disappointed and- late for work. She rushed to put another outfit on and went to the practice. Maybe when she got home, there would be someone interested on going on a date with her.

**...**

"Open the door!" A squeaky voice made Wade wake up from his thoughts. The soccer game was playing on the TV and a lot of bottles of beer were filling his couch.

When Wade opened the door, Lemon looked at him like he was covering of mud "How long have you not took a shower?" She asked, disgusted by the look of his '_white_' shirt and the weird way his hair had.

"What do you want, Lemon?" He said, closing the door when she entered the house without any permission.

"Ask you how you are doing." She said, simply, shrugging.

"You have gotta be kidding me." He murmured, faking a laugh "Seriously Lemon, I was busy, if you don't mind, go straight to the real thing you came here for."

She took a moment to look at him with a surprised face when he sat on the couch, looked at the TV and took a sip from his beer.

"Really, that's what you're busy with? Drinking beer, watching soccer and smell awfully? What a busy thing to do, honestly." She grinned. Wade said nothing, he was not in the mood by Lemon's judging. She looked around the house, quietly judging how messy it was; Wade realized that she was looking at every corner of the house and looked at her.

"Yes, Lemon? What do you want?"

"Know how you are doing." She said "Rumor has it that you are heart broken."

Wade immediately took his eyes from the TV to look at the blonde woman in front of him.

"Am I hearing right? I am heart broken?" He said, with a laugh "This town is a comedy!"

"Well, aren't you heart broken? By Zoe Hart?" She asked with a 'i know everything' expression on her face.

"I am... not." He sighed.

"Then prove it! Get up, get your butt in the shower and let water run your body, because it seems that it doesn't run it for a long time ago" Lemon screeched "And go to work to prove publicly that you are fine."

"Why are you doing this?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Because, Wade, I am your friend." She said "And I hate Zoe Hart and I'm excited to see the look on her face when she sees you are fine, smiling and all."

Wade laughed at Lemon's craziness. She wasn't always the best person to hang out with, not even have a talk because she would attack you with everything that she knows about you and doesn't; but Wade could assure that George losted a good woman for him, when he decided not to marry her.

**...**

"I got a date." Zoe heard those words from the last person she thought she would, for a few days.

"Good for you, Wade!" Lavon gave him a pat on the back, cheering him. Zoe took a minute to hide all of her jealousy and say something, so it wouldn't look awkward.

"Yes, that's good for Wade to get a date, but when it comes to be, it isn't. Right, Lavon?" She teased, trying to make Wade jealous too but he didn't even rise his eyes from his plate when she said that.

"Because you have already a huge mess in your life, you don't need no more of it."

"That's funny." Zoe said and shut up for a minute. The only thing you could hear was the forks, clicking in the plates "That's so unfair." She murmured.

"What's unfair?" Wade talked to her for the first time on that day. She could feel her cheeks getting red, because he had that _effect_ on her - Zoe was the only one that couldn't understand that.

"That you are cheered by going on a date, and when I am, they call me crazy." She said, looking at the plate.

"Lavon is right, you already have enough mess going on." He said, trying to not look sad about it because he knew that he was part of that mess. Things could be so easier for them, but she insisted on make them look complicated. Wade wished that he didn't have feelings for her, but he does... and strong ones.

She made a fake laugh, still not looking on his eyes.

Lavon kept quiet, guessing that this dinner was going to end up in the wrong way. At this time, the only thing he begged was that they would left his kitchen intact.

"And why that _laugh_?" Wade asked, losing his patience. Lemon's advice wasn't that good; the truth is that he could not look fine when Zoe Hart is around, because or he would get very_ in love_, or he would get upset. That's how messed up their relationship was.

"You look all confident saying that-" She said, dropping her fork on the plate, putting her elbows on the counter and looking at him. She wasn't jealous now, she was pissed "Because your life is a mess too."

"My life is a mess?" Wade dropped the fork too and looked at her "Comparing to yours, my life is like vacations in the Bahamas!"

Zoe faked a laugh.

"Oh, God..." Lavon murmured, rubbing his forhead with one hand.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're a mess, I know, you know it, and everyone on this town knows it!"

"Well I'm sorry to inform you _doc_, but it's not me that changes my mind a thousand times in one day just because a rich man says that he still likes you. And now you want to go on a date? I'm sorry for the guy that you are gonna to meet up with, because in the next morning you are going to say to him that things are complicated and you need space. They are not, doc! It's you that is complicated!" Wade bursted and left the kitchen.

He knew that he had gone way too far, but the words that he always kept on holding, were scratching his throat to come out. He loved her, but he hated her at the same time, and it was the most confusing feeling ever. But yet, the truest one.

Zoe kept looking at the place that Wade previously sat. Tears were threatening to come out, and a weird feeling was filling her chest; a feeling that seemed a lot like pain mixed with love and anger. She was so mad at him that she could run over him with a car. Her heart was tightening and her stomach seemed empty.

She needed to get out of there. She needed to go home and cry her heart out, because of what Wade said. She wasn't only crying because he said it, but also because she knew that it was true. She was a messed up person, that makes things complicated when they are perfect.

**She was a mess. A real, big mess.**


End file.
